


Enough is enough

by DearDiary



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Touching, Alternate Universe, DI Alec Hardy is being awkward, F/M, Flirting, Interrogation, Rose Tyler has never met the Doctor, Teninch, Teninch Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDiary/pseuds/DearDiary
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: Flirting + Interrogation + Accidental touches
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Rose Tyler
Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Enough is enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wizard95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard95/gifts).



> This is for my friend smuggsy on Tumblr who requested "either number 11 from that list (accidental touches), or, and this is just an idea that popped into my head: rose being interrogated as a suspect/witness of a crime, and flirting with the awkward stiff detective on the other side of the table having enough."  
> I hope you will enjoy this flirty silliness!

This is it. This is where it ends. He has neither the will nor the strength to stand this foolishness any longer. The victim is in the hospital with a broken arm and missing wallet and ID, and the only witnesses in the custody are the giggly blonde girl and her spiky-haired accomplice. Maybe it’s the other way around. Maybe the giggly blonde is the man’s accomplice. The girl looks to be about 23 and her friend is 4, maybe 5 years younger. 23 and 28 it is, then. 

Oh, joy. 

Why is DI Alec Hardy so angry, then? No one is killed, no property has been destroyed, the owner of the bar has no complaints whatsoever (well, apart from one broken bar stool, but that happens once in a couple of months.) 

Alec Hardy’s superior, though, will have none of it. Here, in Broadchurch, even the ridiculous drunken loss of ID card and mysteriously broken arm is important enough to solve and categorise into neat little folders that filled Alec’s blood with fiery rage. Even if it was clear that the bloke that lost the wallet was even more drunk than the ridiculous duo in the interrogation room and has probably left his bloody ID in the glove box of his barely working car. Wanker. Hardy could be staring at sea in the company of his own at the moment if it wasn’t for some drunken fucker and two laughing clowns in the room. 

Nevertheless, DI Hardy is to question two shady witnesses who he isn’t sure are coherent enough to identify themselves. 

He opens the door to the interrogation room and looks the people sitting inside. For a long moment the silence in the room is suffocating. Alec looks at the blonde girl who stares at him wide-eyed and then moves his appraising glance to look at her companion. The spiky-haired man straightens a little and puffs his chest almost invisibly, alert and ready to protect the girl. 

Alec isn’t fooled. The man is not _that_ drunk. He only pretends to be pissed so that his female friend won’t feel too bad about getting sloshed on this beautiful Saturday night. 

Day off for them, day on for Hardy. 

Outstanding. 

Hardy steps into the brightly lit room and closes the door behind him. He pulls out the chair from under the table and lets it scratch unpleasantly. The blonde scrunches her face in displeasure. Alec sniffs. 

Serves her right. 

Time to begin the show. 

“State your name and age, please.” He prays to God his calculations are right, God forbid the girl is minor – he has seen stranger things, really. Sometimes 17-year-old looked like 34-year-olds and 30-year-old looked like 16-year-olds. It will be such a headache if she is 17, really.

God, let her be over 21. He so doesn’t want to deal with furious parents for taking in and interrogating a minor. 

The duo looks at him mutely while he has a conversation with himself. A minute passes by without any sound, and then the girl snorts, loudly. Hiccups and turns to her partner in crime. 

“He’s the bad copper, isn’t he?” the man to her right cracks a smile and nudges her in the shoulder lightly, and indicates at Hardy with his hand while still looking at the girl. 

She snickers behind her palm and nods, understanding him without words. 

The spiky-haired man turns to DI Hardy and states seriously. 

“Agent Rose Tyler, sir. Pleasure to meet you.” 

Alec is not impressed. 

“Captain Jake Simmonds, sir. Lovely to meet ya,” her accent is soft and pleasant even if she slurs her friend’s name a little. 

Oh, they think they are so funny! Alec positively fumes. 

“And this is agent Mickey...oh God! Jake? Where’s Mickey?!” 

They look at each other, then find the fact of their lost friend utterly comical and fall into the fit of hysterical giggles. Well, the bloke smiles. Rose clutches her sides while muttering something about “poor Mickey”. 

Hardy is about to reach his idiots per day limit. 

“You do realise that right now the two of you clowns are impeding the investigation? And taking up someone’s identity is considered a crime, too – especially if those are in the police forces.” 

The blonde’s countenance changes drastically, as if he had upturned a bucket of cold water over her. She narrows her eyes and crouches down to try to pull something out of her boots. 

Alec swears out loud. Bloody Broadchurch amateur coppers! Haven’t they checked the people for weapons? Fucking small-town cops, they never expect danger. 

“Freeze right this moment, ma’am, or I will call for backup.” 

Hardy lies through his teeth. He won't do that and he's rather defenceless now. He hasn’t got a gun. Hell, he hasn’t got a stun gun, either. He’s the bloody detective, he doesn’t carry one, nothing exciting ever happens in the God-forsaken town. 

Maybe that’s for the better, though. The Latimer’s case was enough to shake Broadchurch for 50 years to come. 

The girl stops abruptly and looks at him in disbelief. 

Then says. 

“I’ve got my ID in my left boot, Detective. If you’re afraid I’m going to assault you, you are more than free to check it yourself,” there’s a small smirk playing around her lips. 

Jake tenses. “Rose”, he starts, only for the girl to smile at the bloke reassuringly. 

“’s alright, Jake. Look at him. Thin as a toothpick. I’ll snap him in two if he tries something funny,” the tongue-touched smile seems to calm “Jake” enough to relent. 

Hardy shakes his head in irritation and crouches down to pull down a heavy leather badge from “Rose’s” left boot. 

“Fuck! – mutters he when he opens it, – Bloody Torchwood!” he adds for good measure. 

Agent Rose Tyler smiles smugly as he fiddles with her badge, trying uselessly to stuff it back into her boot only to find himself awkwardly touching the smooth skin of her bare legs where the boots don’t quite reach the trousers. 

Alec blushes furiously and pushes the ID into her outstretched hand, and he’s so exasperated, flustered and plain tired that he misses her palm and drops it to her knees, instead. He then attempts to pick the bloody badge up yet almost gropes Agent Tyler’s hip in his haste to catch the bleeding ID, and he’s sure his heart will not go on after the sheer mortification he’s experiencing at the moment. 

Rose’s hands stop his as she effortlessly picks up her badge and stuffs it in her boot, allowing Hardy’s eyes a nice view of her cleavage. He swallows, throat suddenly dry. 

This is it. His heart stops. 

Only to continue racing again after the girl whispers “You know my name now, DI Hardy. And you know precisely where to find me from this day on, sir.” 

Her smile is sultry and full of indecent promises and his brain short-circuits in reply. 

Jake rolls his eyes. 

DI Alec Hardy and Agent Rose Tyler, 25, meet again two weeks after the disastrous interrogation. 

Four weeks after their meeting for the first time, Agent Tyler’s promises come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to submit Alec Hardy/Rose Tyler prompt, come find me on Tumblr: deardiary17.


End file.
